EreriRiren Tumblr Prompt fics
by RirenLove
Summary: Here I will be posting fics I've written for prompts I receive on tumblr. My Tumblr incase anyone want to send me a prompt: riren-love
1. Cockroach

Levi hummed softly to himself as he stirred the contents of the pot, he had learnt how to make a few different types of stews recently and wanted to give making one a try outside of cooking class.

In the past two years, due to his lack of proper cooking ability, all he had been consuming were tv-dinners, junk foods and instant foods.

He'd grown sick of it.

His mother died while he was still two, never getting the opportunity to teach him how to cook, and his father was one of those old fashioned people who thought cooking was for women and thus never cooked nor taught him how to.

Growing up like that, and being busý most of the day with work, he got used to living on that kind of diet.

His housemate only knowing how to make pastries didn't help either of them any.

Petra, sweet little Petra, couldn't just sit there and watch once she found out about diet and two months ago, recommended that he takes attends the cooking classes that she goes to with her. Seeing as how the classes started in the evening, two hours after he would be done with work, he agreed.

Now, two months later, he knew how to prepare a few basic meals to feed himself and is now trying to make the last stew they were taught just a week ago.

He sighed happily at the delicious aroma wafting through the air as he gave the stew a final stir before placing the lid onto the pot and lowering the the temperature of the stove.

It was when he turned around to place the used spatula in the sink that he saw it.

His face paled as he stared and stared at the wall, hoping that his eyes were deceiving him. He closed his eyes for a moment, giving them a good rub with his fingers, hoping that the moment he opened his eyes, it would have all been in his head and nothing would be on the walls.

He opened his eyes, looking at the spot he had seen it, sighing in relief when he saw that there was nothing there.

Until he looked at ground and saw it coming towards him.

He cursed loudly, jumping onto the dining table, spatula still in hand as an impressive amount of expletives left his lips.

He stared at the creature that now stood in the middle of his kitchen floor as it stared back at him.

He huffed in indignant sigh under his breath, offended by it's presence in his house.

'How the fuck did that get in here?' He wondered to himself.

There was a fucking cockroach in his kitchen.

Levi wished the ground would crack open and swallow him so he wouldn't have to see it anymore.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself and tried to get off the table to leave the kitchen and head towards the front door, but as he took a few steps away from the table, he had to jump right back on it, a scream involuntarily leaving his throat as he held out the spatula in front of him as if he was holding a sword.. As if reading his mind, the roach had suddenly moved and stood in the doorway, blocking his exit.

He heard the sound of keys entering jingling before the front door opened, sighing in relief, knowing that Eren had come home.

''Eren! Come here right this instant!'' He yelled, curling up on himself yet still holding out the spatula in front of him as the cockroach moved towards the table.

Eren, hearing the distress in Levi's voice, rushed into the kitchen, worrying that something had happened to the Raven haired man.

''Levi! What wron-'' he was cut off.

''Take that thing and throw it out of the window.'' Levi pleaded as he pointed on the roach.

Eren looked at where Levi was pointing, his eyes widening a fraction in recognition before he rushed at took the roach into his hands. ''Lewie! I guess I forgot to lock your cage before I left.''

Levi stared at Eren incredulously, slowly feeling his fear turn into anger.

Feeling the temperature in the room drop, Eren gulped as he turned his gaze back onto his boyfriend who seemed as if he was about to pop a blood vessel.

''Care to explain what the heck is going on?'' Levi hissed venomously.

''Uh, um, Levi, this is Armin's pet Lewie.'' He said as he lifted his hand and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Levi stared at his boyfriend, baffled before his eyes narrowed and he pointed towards the kitchen window. ''Get that thing out right this instant.''

Eren gasped. ''But Levi! That would be like offering him up to the beasts.''

''How about I offer up your ass instead?!'' Levi barked, unable to take the thought of that thing remaining the same place as him.

Eren walked forward, reaching one of his hands towards his boyfriend. ''Lev-''

''Don't you dare touch me with a hand that touched that thing or come anywhere near me while it's on you.'' Levi hissed as he backed away from his boyfriend.

Eren left the kitchen, heading to the spare bedroom he kept Lewie's cage in, putting the roach in its cage before going to the bathroom and washing his hands thoroughly before going back to the kitchen to comfort his boyfriend.

He found Levi, tense as he removed the pot of stew off the stove.

''I'm sorry.'' Eren said, walking towards his boyfriend and hugging him from behind. ''Armin got sick and pretty much begged me to take care of Lewie until he healed, With how supportive and helpful Armin has been since we first met until now I couldn't say no.'' He finished, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. ''Can you tolerate it for a few more days? Once Armin get's better I promise I will take Lewie back to him immediately.''

Levi was quiet for a few seconds before he closed his eyes, sighed and leaned into his boyfriend. ''As soon as Arlert heals, that thing leaves.'' He stated firmly.

''Okay.'' Eren replied, turning his lover around placing a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

''No more forgetting to close it's cage either.'' Levi mumbled, sulking.

''I promise.'' Eren replied as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Levi's cheek.''

''You will take me out on a dinner date now because our dinner just burned.'' Levi said as he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck.

Eren smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

''With pleasure.'' He replied as he leaned down and captured his boyfriend's lips in a deep kiss.


	2. That Annoying Stall

Quick that stand up there is selling Confederate flag t-shirts, hold my hand and act a like were dating-wow your hands are soft and wow we passed that stand three blocks ago and neither of us are letting go (and the silence is getting a bit nerve racking) by Levisbuns on tumblr

* * *

Levi frowned, his teeth grinding together involuntarily. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, it was already 2017 and yet shit like that apparently was still permitted.

One would think people knew better by now, but considering what he was seeing, it seems like nope, some uneducated fools still existed.

Levi, Erwin and Farlan had accompanied Hange and Isabel to the market situated in the underground to purchase some herbs that are apparently not found at normal stores after a lot of pestering from Hange and Isabel, though, not even an hour after they arrived, Hange and Isabel had gone running off somewhere, followed by Erwin and Farlan to watch over them and Levi had ended up all alone in a place he had not even wanted to go to.

He thought, rather than going home, maybe he should look around a little. Afterall, who knew? Maybe he would end up finding something he liked.

The market is quite large, selling all kind of things from accessories and machine parts to cheap junk food.

It had been fifteen minutes since he'd separated from his friends when he had seen it, stopping him in his tracks about five meters away from the atrocity, his face scrunching up at the sight despite his usual poker face.

A stall selling confederate flags.

He felt himself gag a little.

Levi looked around once before turning his gaze back towards the stall, his fists clenching. He noticed a guy about to pass by him, gaze locked on the stall, looking as if he was about to commit a murder from his peripheral vision and grabbed the guy by the wrist, halting the guy next to him.

The guy turned to him, looking annoyed, his lips parted to speak. Probably tell Levi to let him go, before Levi got a bit closer to him began talking, not letting the guy get a single syllable out.

''Sorry about stopping you but it looked to like you were just as annoyed as I am by that stall.'' Levi spoke, his voice low so no one would hear. He looked the guy in the eyes once to confirm he hadn't misunderstood the situation.

Now the annoyance in the guy's face was replaced with confusion as he nodded.

Levi nodded back once before talking again. ''I thought of a way to piss them off without one of us ending in prison.'' He started, pausing for a moment to make sure the guy was still following. ''But it would require two people, which is why I grabbed you. Are you willing to help?'' He asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

The guy's gaze turned upward for a moment, clearly thinking about it before he nodded. ''What do I need to do?'' He asked.

''Hold my hand.'' Levi stated as he let go of the guy's wrist and held out his hand. He stared at the offered hand, not knowing whether he should trust him or not. Levi studied the guy's face for a moment, finally paying attention to his face now that he had decided to give the man a moment to think, and holy shit was he hot.

He had short, messy brunet hair, his skin a beautiful shade of brown, like caramel. But it was the eyes, those gorgeous eyes that did him in. They were a tantalizing turquoise color that reminded him of the ocean, and while Levi wasn't a fan of the ocean, what with his hatred for dirt and germs, he could definitely appreciate the aesthetics.

He was dragged out of his musings by the feeling of a hand touching his, when he focused back on the brunet's face, as his gaze had moved to their now intertwined hands, he saw his cheek sport a beautiful shade of red that almost had him zoning out again.

''My name is Levi, nice to meet you.'' Levi said, introducing himself.

''I'm Eren, nice to meet you, too Levi.'' Eren responded.

leaned in again and told the Eren about what they were going to do next. '' Now, walk with me past that stall. We need to make them think we are a couple.'' Levi stated, flicking his gaze once towards the aforementioned stall.

Eren smiled at Levi before he nodded once before they started walking.

It didn't take long before the people manning the stalls noticed them, the offended look on their faces and the glare they sent towards Levi and Eren almost had the two laughing but they held back. It wasn't long before they had walked past the stall and entered onto another street full of stalls filled with food when they were faced with another dilemma.

Neither of them wanted to let go of the other's hand.

They kept walking a bit longer before Levi stopped them in front of a stall selling pastries and hot beverages, ordering himself two chocolate donuts, a cup of tea and two white chocolate coated donuts and a cup of coffee for Eren claiming they were his thanks for Eren's help despite a lot of protests from Eren, telling him that there was no need to before he accepted them in the end.

They walked towards one of the benches situated between a stall selling accessories and another selling scarves, sitting down before taking a sip out of their drinks.

It was quiet for a while as they tried to think of a way to meet the other again.

' _Fuck it.'_ Levi thought after five minutes of awkward silence, turning himself towards Eren,

''Want to meet tomorrow for lunch?'' He asked, feeling slightly nervous.

Not having expected to be spoken to, Eren startled, his eyes widening upon realizing what Levi had said, a bright smile taking over his face as a exclamation of ''Yes!'' left his lips, blushing in slight mortification as he realized how loud and eager hi's reply had been.

Levi chuckled, relieved by the knowledge that Eren wanted to meet up with him again. He took out his cellphone. ''Want to exchange numbers?'' Levi asked, ''It would make deciding on a time and contacting each other in case something goes wrong easier.'' He finished.

''Okay.'' Eren replied, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone, entering Levi's number into the device before telling Levi his own number.

Eren stood up, facing Levi before he spoke. ''I have to leave now, my friends are probably looking for me.'' He stated.

Levi, who had forgotten he had come to the market with his friends, mimicked Eren's move and stood up as well. ''Same here, I probably should go too before the people I came with cause a scene.'' He replied.

Eren fidgeted for a moment. ''So tomorrow?'' He confirmed.

''Yes.'' Levi replied. ''We will discuss the time and place through text.''

After saying their 'see you tomorrow' both of them headed in a different direction, Eren to where he and hi's friends had agreed to meet up and Levi to where he and his friends got separated, both of them with a small smile etched into their faces at the thought of seeing each other again.


	3. Family

Riren where Levi loses both his eyes in the final battle and Eren helps him through the days? Levi was against anyone helping him and hanji gets him a guide dog, but one day he just stumbles and breaks a glass and then he trashes everything and just... falls apart in his own house when Eren comes in. Eren decides to stay with him. Levi wants nothing more than to be able to see Eren again. by elany-maxx on tumblr

Warning: While it ends happily, this fic contains angst and death.

* * *

Most soldiers had lost hope, humanity's last stand against the titans had been that terrible.

But they won.

Despite all the tears.

Despite all the screams.

Despite all the pain and the death…

He saw as Mikasa died at the hands of the beast titan, protecting everyone she loved. Saw as she was crushed before the beast titan threw her away, her body hitting one of the trees before sliding down onto the ground lifelessly.

Sat by Eren's side as he grieved over the loss of his sister.

Silently watched over Armin as he cried every night for months over the loss of one of his best friends.

He saw as Sasha lost her cheerfulness due to all the deaths and became withdrawn.

As Connie lost his leg when a titan had stepped on it. For a while they thought they had lost him. There was too much blood.

As Jean lost his tongue to mindless torture. They had almost lost him too.

As the happiness at their reunion left Historia's eyes as she watched Ymir die, holding her in her arms as tears fell down her cheeks and sobs wracked her small frame.

He saw as historia took a blade and dove it into her own heart to follow her beloved, succeeding.

Then he couldn't see anymore.

Now it was only him, blind and broken, Eren, Armin, Hange, Annie, who had long since broken out of her crystal, long forgiven for her crimes and the guide dog that Hange had forced onto him a few months after the war ended after they'd moved in together since he had refused to let anyone help him. He named the dog Farlan.

And yet, broken and battered as they may be. Still, they won. Even despite everything they lost, they won. And after all that loss, pain and suffering it took for them to get to that victory, no one was ever going to take that away from them.

* * *

Levi's eyes snapped open, a pained gasp leaving his lips. Shaken, he left his bed and went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself some water.

He tried bringing the rim of the glass to his lips but his hands wouldn't stop shaking, the memory of the nightmare he'd just had still holding onto him like a vice. Levi's irritation grew as he felt his eyes sting with oncoming tears, he clenched his eyes shut, hoping it would stop, everyone was still asleep and while he knew they wouldn't mind, he didn't want to wake them up with his crying.

His fingers tightened around the glass as a flash of anger overlooking him, making him fling the glass in his hand against the nearest wall, shattering it.

That seemed to be the breaking point for him.

Months of anger, sorrow and insecurity flowing right out as his fists slammed onto the dining table, breaking it in half, grabbed a chair and flung it against the wall.

It wasn't long before he felt hands land on his shoulders, turn him around and bring him into their arms and holding him tightly.

He felt too tired to struggle, not that he really wanted to.

He might not be able to see him anymore, but he would always recognize Eren's scent.

A sob left his throat as his hands came up and took hold of the back of Eren's shirt. 'But that's not enough.' He thought. And that's what it all boiled down to.

The thing that hurt the most about his blindness was that he would never be able to see Eren's smile again, he would never be able to see the way Eren's grin turned cheeky when he was up to no good, he would never be able to see the way Eren's eyes softened and a serene smile overtook his lips whenever he looked at his friends again, he would never be able to see the smile he knew Eren only ever directed at him even long before the war was over.

What hurt the most was he would never be able to see Eren again, and he wanted to, more than anything else.

Eren didn't say anything but just held Levi and ran one of his hands through Levi's hair while the other rubbed his back as he cried.

He doesn't know how long they sat there, with Levi in his arms but he didn't care; he would hold him for as long as he needed, wanted to be held.

Everyone heard his crying and were concerned, but refrained from coming out of their rooms. They knew they weren't what he needed at the moment, they knew he needed Eren.

While the two people in question had never said anything, but they all knew that Levi and Eren had liked each other for a while now.

They didn't want to interrupt now as they knew Eren was with him the moment the crashing had stopped and the crying had started. Each one promised themselves that they would make sure Levi was okay and be as supportive as possible when he has calmed down a little.

They made true to their promise when one by one they snuck out of their respective rooms the moment the crying had stopped in the morning to go check on Levi only to bump into each other in the hallway leading to the stairs that led to the first floor of the house where the kitchen was located, they exchanged worried glances before making their way into the kitchen, gathering around Levi and Eren and wrapping them in hugs as Annie went and prepared Levi a cup of his favorite tea exactly the way he liked it.

After they were sure Levi was okay, they got to cleaning the Kitchen.

With shared effort, the kitchen was easily cleaned and the broken furniture replaced not even 2 hours later.

* * *

Even though it took a long time and they still weren't full there, they were healing. Levi, with Eren's hand in his and what was now their dog next to them, was coming to term with his blindness.

Annie, with Jean and Armin by her side, started coming out of her shell, learning from them that she deserved to be happy just like everyone else.

Every morning, Eren would catch them resting against one of the apple trees growing in the garden of their house and smile at the sight of Armin's head on her shoulder and Jean's head resting on her thigh, loving how peaceful they looked.

Hange had moved on from the death of Moblit, her fiance, and had met a girl whom she seemed to click with, it was yet unsure to everyone whether their relationship was romantic in nature or not, but as long as they were happy, romantic or not, it didn't matter to them.

It took a while, but Sasha was pretty much back to her old self, and Connie learnt to live and still be active even with one of his legs missing. They got married a month ago, the wedding had both civilians and soldiers attending. The role as Sasha's maid of honor went to annie, and her best man was Eren, while Connie's maid of honor was Hange and his best man was jean. That day, there were smiles on everyone's faces as Levi walked Sasha down the aisle, and as you would expect of an event Sasha was involved in, there was a lot of food. No one went home hungry that day.

Even now, they still live with Levi and everyone.

Everyone didn't say anything, but exchanged glances smiled at them when two weeks later there were engagement rings on both Eren and Levi's ring fingers.

Levi sighed contently as he took a sip of his tea, listening to his family's happy chatter while he petted Isabel, they new puppy they had gotten recently, before tossing and Farlan a treat.

He felt Eren's hand settle onto his shoulder, imagined the smile that he knew would be spread upon his fiance's face.

 _'Yes'_ Levi thought. _'There is no other place I would rather go, this is where I belong.'_ He laughed as Annie made a comment on how obsessed Sasha was with food, before a fond smile took over his features.

It took a lot of death, pain and suffering for them to reach this point. They were broken and hurting to the point where they thought they would never be okay again.

But they were here now, seated around a dining table and chatting happily as one big family.


	4. Theme Park

Levi sighed as he parked, before getting out of the car. Erwin had given him a day off on that day so he had decided to go pick up his daughter Mikasa from his ex-wife's house and take her to a theme park. It is not everyday that he get's a day off and so he wanted to spend the day with his daughter, hearing that, his ex-wife had happily agreed when he had asked for her permission to take Mikasa for that day.

Even after their divorce and Petra's remarriage to Auruo, Levi and her and Auruo had remained as really close friends, he even attended the wedding as Auruo's best man. Mikasa lived with Petra due to the fact that Levi was busy most of the time and thus couldn't always be home to care for a child, though, Mikasa does stay with him on the weekends since he doesn't have work on those days.

Since he had heard he would be getting the day off, he has been looking forward to this. He really loves spending time with his daughter.

He walked up to the front door of Auruo's and Petra's house and ringed the doorbell once, crossing his arms against his chest as he waited for the door to be opened. He didn't have to wait long before the door was opened.

He was met by the sight of a smiling Auruo who immediately dived in for a hug which Levi accepted by hugging back.

''It's good to see you Levi.'' Auruo said as they parted.

''You make it sound as if you don't see me everyday at the company.'' Levi replied with an eye roll.

Auruo replies with a roll of his own eyes. ''It's not the same, you rarely come over to our house and spend more than just the couple of minutes it takes to get Mikasa ready.''

''Sorry,'' Levi replied. ''Maybe we could plan something for the weekend if you guys are up for it.''

''Sure, we can go to the new restaurant that opened recently.''

They both turned around at the sound of Petra's voice.

''Hello Levi.'' Petra greeted as she engulfed him in a hug which he returned.

''Hello Petra.'' Levi greeted as they pulled back from the hug only for him to have an armful of Mikasa a moment later. He hugged his daughter close, dropping a kiss onto her forehead before they parted and he took hold of her hand.

After saying bye to Petra and Auruo, Levi led Mikasa to his car and helped her onto the passenger seat, making sure to put on her seatbelt properly before closing the door and letting himself into the driver's side.

* * *

The theme park was an hour drive away, and with how early they had left, they made it there by 8am.

Levi took hold of Mikasa's hand once again as they made their way to the gate where he paid the the fee for 20 tickets, receiving the tickets as he handed to worker the money.

Once they got in, he could see his daughter's eyes shine in awe, the theme park being quite big, is filled with all kinds of rides.

He crouched down until he was at eye level with his six years old daughter. ''What do you want to try first?'' He asked and waited for her to decide. Moments later, one of the child's small fingers pointed at the merry go round while she looked at her dad with her best puppy dog eyes. ''That.'' She said.

Levi chuckled, standing back up after ruffling his daughter's soft raven locks. ''Sure.'' He replied, leading her towards the attraction before he stopped in front of the young man manning the ride and giving him one of the small tickets he received at the gate before lifting Mikasa and seating her on one of the horses and watching the ride start it's rounds.

''Is she your daughter?'' The young man manning the ride asked Levi with a smile on his face.

Levi turned his attention towards the man only for his breath to get caught in his throat the moment he lays his eyes on him properly. The man had short brunet hair and tan skin, but what caught Levi's attention the most is the man's eyes. They were an enchanting mix of blue and green that made Levi wish he could look at them all day long. Levi snapped out of his musings. ''Yes.'' He replied, hating how breathy his reply sounded. He cleared his throat before parting his lips once more. ''Yes, she is.''

''She's adorable'' Eren says, grin widening at how happy the little child looks.

''Isn't she.'' Levi replies, giving the brunet a small smile.

''Had her while quite young didn't you?'' Eren asks, fiddling with the board that controls the ride, making the merry go round go a little faster, chuckling at the children's happy squeals.

''No, What makes you think that?'' Levi asks, a confused look taking over his face.

''You didn't?'' Eren asks, slightly surprised by what he had just heard.

''No, I was already in my late twenties when my wife got pregnant.'' Levi answered.

Eren's eyes widened in shock. ''You mean to say that you're older than mid twenties?''

Levi just blinks at him. ''I will be 36 next year.''

Eren's eyes widened in surprise. ''36?'' He asked, shocked. ''Oh wow, you don't look a day older than 25.''

Levi's brows lifted in slight amusement. ''Thank you.'' He replied, giving the younger man a small smile.

Eren grinned in response. ''You're welcome.''

* * *

By the time they had gone through all the rides Mikasa could get on at least once, it was already lunch time and both Levi and Mikasa were starving.

Levi looked through the brochure he had received when they had first arrived to the theme park in search for a restaurant or a cafe that they could go to for something to eat, taking Mikasa's hand in his and leading her there once he found one.

Once they arrived to the restaurant, Levi ordered bolognese pasta while Mikasa ordered kebab on rise.

Once they were done with their food, they decided to stay there for a while longer before going back to playing, so Levi ordered himself a cup of black tea, a croissant and a creme brulee while Mikasa ordered a chocolate cake and a glass of strawberry juice.

It wasn't long after their desserts had arrived to their table when Eren's break time arrived and he entered the restaurant Levi and Mikasa were currently at and was invited to their table by Mikasa. He ordered himself a piece of strawberry short cake and a cup of coffee before he joined Levi and Mikasa at their table.

Once Eren's orders arrived to the table, they began eating their respective desserts and enjoying a light conversation.

Once they were done, Eren returned to his work and Levi and Mikasa returned to the rides and all the other attractions the theme park had to offer.

* * *

At some point Eren had joined them after his shift was over and by the time they had their fill of the attractions, night time had fallen. Their day has officially come to an end, leaving them completely exhausted.

''We should go home now.'' Levi said as he took Mikasa's hand in his. She nodded with a yawn as she rubbed her eyes, too tired to give a verbal response. Levi smiled at his daughter, she is too cute.

Levi turned his attention towards Eren who he found smiling fondly at them. ''Thank you for going around with us, Eren. It was the most fun we have had in awhile.''

''You're welcome, Levi.'' Eren responded. ''It was fun for me as well, thank you for allowing me to join you on your outing.''

They left the theme park, Eren accompanying them to the parking lot as his car was parked there as well.

Once Levi made sure Mikasa was safely situated in the backseat of his car, he turned towards Eren.

The younger man intrigued him and he knew he didn't want this to be the last time they saw each other. He and Eren spoke to each other for a bit, before taking out their phones and exchanging phone numbers with the promise of meeting again.

They said their goodbyes and he watched as Eren walked away towards his own car before Levi entered his car and drove away.

Levi couldn't help the smile on his face as he drove. He looked forwards to spending the rest of the weekend with his daughter and texting Eren before going to sleep.er and texting Eren before going to sleep./span/p


	5. Love and Dragons

Requested by: dauntlesranger on tumblr.

Sorry it took me so long to get this done and I apologize if it's not what you hoped for.

Summary: Dragon rider AU. Levi is the most powerful dragon rider. Eren found a dragon egg and hatched it in secret…until the dragon became the size of a house. Now Levi must train 23 y/o Eren even though dragon riders are suppose to be chosen at birth. Fic requests still open. post/158441498490/oneshot-fic-request-open

* * *

Levi glared at Eren, mentally contemplating if it would even be worth it to punch the stupid sheepish grin off his boyfriend's face.

The longer the silence lasted, the more uncomfortable and fidgety Eren got. He really hoped Levi would say something already, the silence was slowly killing him.

Levi sighed as he massaged his temples before dragging his palm down his face irritably.

''Of all the things you could've taken in…'' He started, directing his sight towards the large creature standing behind his lover with a pointed glare, the creature glaring right back, causing Levi's eyes to narrow as he let out an indignant huff. ''It had to be a dragon.''

''Sorry, I couldn't help it.'' Eren said, lowering his head and twisting his shirt with his fingers nervously.

Levi sighed in exasperation, crossing his arms against his chest. ''Why did you take it in, Eren?'' He asked. ''You know that it's forbidden by law for anyone who hasn't been chosen as a dragon rider to rise a dragon.''

''I know.'' Eren muttered as he lowered his gaze, scuffing the heel of his boots against the ground.

''Then why?'' Levi asked impatiently. He really couldn't understand what the hell his lover was thinking, taking a dragon in despite knowing what the consequences of doing so would be.

Levi lifted his gaze hurriedly and directed a pleading look towards his boyfriend. ''The egg was all alone Levi! If I had left it there all on it's own, I would've risked it being attacked by some predator!'' He explained, a panicked expression taking over his features. ''I couldn't just leave it there…'' He finished, directing the best puppy dog eyes and pout he could muster towards his lover, the dragon following Eren's lead and sending its own version of puppy dog eyes towards Levi accompanied by a few pitiful whimpers.

Levi stared at his boyfriend as he began fidgeting again and the pout turned back into a sheepish expression. He stared for a while longer before letting out a deep sigh and approaching his lover, taking the nervous younger man into his arms, holding him tight.

His irritation already gone, when he talked, his voice was soft. ''Do you really want to keep her?'' He asked, running his fingers through Eren's soft locks.

''Yes.'' Eren replied as he hugged Levi back, closing his eyes and enjoying his lover's displays of affections. ''Looking after her since she was just an egg and raising her until she got this big… I've already long since gotten attached.''

''I see.'' Levi said as he arms tightened around his lover briefly before letting go. ''What's her name?'' Levi asked curiously as he stared at the huge creature.

Eren walked towards the dragon and waited until she lowered his head and laid on the ground. ''Her name is Mikasa.'' Eren responded, affection lacing his tone as he petted the dragon's nose proudly, causing Mikasa to purr happily.

Levi pursed his lips, gaze turning away from his lover and the dragon to the ground in thought.

Eren waited with bated breath for his boyfriend to come to a decision, and after a minute or two of contemplative silence, Levi finally spoke. ''Fine. We will keep her then.'' He started, lifting his hand up and signaling for Eren not to talk once he saw the huge grin on his boyfriend's face and how he looked as if he was about to say something. ''But,'' Levi interrupted, once he saw that Eren had calmed down a little, he continued. ''For you to be able to keep her, we will have to register her under your name and I will have to train you on how to become a dragon rider.''

Eren gasped in pleasant surprise. Dragon riders were chosen at birth, so to hear that Levi was willing to train him into becoming one despite Eren not having been chosen had Eren vibrating from excitement. Unable to contain his happiness any longer, he whooped loudly before throwing himself onto his boyfriend and hugging him tightly, leaving a dozen kisses on his face before finally crashing his lips against Levi in a long and slow kiss, wanting to let his lover know how happy and grateful he is.

Levi's lips stretched into a fond smile against Eren's lips, feeling pride well within himself for making Eren, the most precious person to him happy.

Despite all his achievements and everything he has accomplished since becoming a full fledged dragon rider, Levi had never felt as proud of himself as he did at that moment.

He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Eren in return and just breathed his scent in. He loved the way Eren smelled like roses and despite not being a into flowers, what with him being allergic and all, he was definitely into Eren. He wanted to submerge himself in Eren's scent until he smelled of him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Sometimes, late at night after he was done with work and all his other obligations, he would lay in their bed with Eren sleeping by his side and wonder into the wee hours of the morning about lucky he must have been to have met Eren, and how lucky he was to have the younger man in his life.

How lucky he was to love Eren and be loved by him in turn and how lucky he was to wake up to Eren's smiles in the morning.

Everytimes those thoughts would cross his mind during the night, he would hold Eren closer to his side as the younger man slept, he would run his fingers through Eren's soft brown locks, place a soft and loving kiss onto his forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Once asleep, if he dreamt, his dreams would be full of Eren, Eren pouting, smiling, laughing and just simply happy.

And Levi loved it just as much as he loved every moment he spent with Eren, awake or asleep.

Levi knew he would never have enough of Eren, and he was okay with it.


	6. You Make Me Wonder

Person A has given up on love. Nope. Love is not for them. Forget that…. And then they meet person B and think; "Annnd this is the asshole who will ruin everything  
Prompt by you-make-me-wander on tumblr

Sorry for the long wait.

 **Summary:** Levi wondered if he would be as happy as he is now if he had never met and fallen in love with Eren.

Probably not. He admits if only to himself.  
It's not that he wasn't satisfied with how his life had been prior to meeting Eren.

But, he would be lying if he said that it hadn't improved after meeting the younger man.

* * *

Levi wondered if he would be as happy as he is now if he had never met and fallen in love with Eren.

Probably not. He admits if only to himself.

He turned towards his sleeping lover, a small smile on his face at the soft snores and occasional incoherent mumbles that left the brunet's lips.

It's not that he wasn't satisfied with how his life had been prior to meeting Eren.

But, he would be lying if he said that it hadn't improved after meeting the younger man.

His house, which used to be so cold and only a place for him to sleep in was now warm and actually felt like a home.

His days, which used to be spent at work and then later on at his house, working more, now had hobbies and movie night and hours spent cuddling in bed among other things.

So, was Levi unhappy before he met Eren? No, definitely not.

Did he hate having Eren as part of his life? The answer to that would be no as well.

In Fact, he loved it. Every moment spent with Eren, to Levi, is worth it.

* * *

Levi met Eren 9 years ago at the coffee shop Levi ran with his best friends Hanji, Erwin, Isabel, Farlan and Mike.

Eren had come in on one afternoon in december to escape the harsh cold of winter.

By that time, Levi had already gone through a few bad relationships and decided not to bother with love anymore.

But then Eren had walked into the shop, and Levi immediately knew he was screwed.

Within the few seconds it took Eren to get from the front door to the counter, Levi went through the five stages of grief in his mind, a long list of colorful curses mixed in with a few; 'Oh god, he is hot.' flashed through his mind.

Accepting his fate with a sigh, He greeted Eren the same way he greets every other customer as he took Eren's order and began preparing the beverage, setting it in front of the younger man once it was prepared.

They became friends quite fast what with shared interests and a bit of similar pasts. They would meet everyday, sometimes they would go out to eat, other times they would go to the movies or hiking. But mostly, they met at the coffee shop where Levi worked and hung out together with the rest of Levi's friends.

It wasn't long after that Levi became acquainted with Eren's family and friends who were more than happy to include him into their circle.

Levi had always been referred to as unapproachable and cold, so he had never thought he would have so many friends in his life, yet he did.

Despite developing feelings for Eren since the moment they met, it took two years for Levi to ask Eren out and for them to start dating.

A year after they started dating, Levi was slightly amused when he found out that Eren had liked him since the moment they had met as well but had held back because Levi hadn't seemed comfortable with the thought of dating at the time, and he hadn't wanted to make him uncomfortable or possibly push Levi into something he wasn't comfortable with.

After hearing that, Levi had took hold of Eren's face and kissed him until they were both panting and their knees weak.

They had sex for the very first time that night.

* * *

A year later, Eren moved in with Levi, turning Levi's minimalistic styled apartment into something that was more like a home.

Two years after they went and purchased their first house together as the apartment building Levi had lived in had to be brought down. Thankfully they had both had some money put away and were able to afford purchasing a house that was to both of their liking, a house that would be permanently theirs.

Purchasing new furniture was an adventure of it's own for the both of them. They were both completely drained by the end of the day, falling asleep the moment their heads on the pillows of their temporary bed.

It took three days for the furniture to arrive and a full day for them to fully clean the house, decide on the placement of each item and setting them in place, they only took a break to eat when they got hungry and the occasional five minute breaks to catch their breath before diving back into work.

It was nighttime by the time they were done setting everything up, leaving them exhausted. They laid in their new bed after a long shower, their hands intertwined as they just stared at the ceiling for a while. It wasn't long before they fell asleep cuddled up to each other, feeling exhausted yet content.

* * *

Levi wondered if he would be as happy as he is now if he had never met and fallen in love with Eren.

Probably not. He admits to himself as he takes Eren's hand in his, walking together down the altar as their family and friends cheered them on.

It's not that he wasn't satisfied with how his life had been prior to meeting Eren.

But, he would be lying if he said that it hadn't become much happier after meeting and having the younger man in his life.

So, was Levi unhappy before he met Eren? No, definitely not.

Did he hate having Eren as part of his life? The answer to that would be no as well. Levi thought as he lifted his gaze and stared at his soon to be husband.

Now they stood at the altar, side by side as they held onto each other's hands and recited their vows.

And Levi couldn't have been happier than he was in that moment as their lips connected before parting, smiling lovingly at each other as their eyes shined with happiness.

They were together now.

And now, three years into their marriage and planning on adopting a child, ready to welcome a new member into their family and neither of them could've been any happier.


End file.
